Tales of Symphonia, The REAL Story
by WeryJack
Summary: A crazy, wacky parody. There isn't enough space, but characters have had personality switches. My first fanfic! And finally updated!
1. Furbies, Arby's, and SlimFast

To start off, I do not own Arby's, Furbies, Tales of Symphonia, or Slim-Fast. Also, this is my first fanfic, so REVIEW! Don't flame me, saying my writing is crap because I worked hard, and I have too much free time. 

Summary: Very wacky parody. Raine guards ruins with a battle axe, people who have Genis' cooking have incidents, and Presea is creepy, really, smiling all the time, everyone else, well...

Tales of Symphonia, The REAL Story

"Lloyd Irving, you idiot, wake up!" ? threw a hatchet at Lloyd's face, but it missed and flew out the window. After Raine, or ? asked Genis why Mithos' socks were pink, the oracle shined. Raine, the ruin maniac/teacher she is, ran to Halo, the store, and bought a battle axe the size of Genis.

"Now class, you love your heads, right?" the class nodded. "Well, don't go near the ruins, or I slap your sorry asses black and blue, or do we need Bob?

"Who's Bob?" asked Genis.

"He is a very shiny battle axe," explained Raine.

All the class could say was "..."

"Colette..." Lloyd began

"Here's the allergy medicine. Why do like being loopy?" Colette asked. It was an innocent question, but strange. Time for a new topic!

"No, not that. Do you want to see the oracle?" Lloyd asked. Good job Lloyd, nice topic change.

"Sure, but I want to see Genis come too. I like his fireball spell because..." Colette replied, then explained the joys of the color orange, heat, and embers.

"Say, Genis, wanna come?" asked Lloyd.

"Sure, but I cook!" Genis replied.

"Brunel, Irving, prepare for impact," whispered Lloyd to himself.

Colette and Genis joined the party

Approching the northern wall of the school, the three examined a hole in the wall. Colette said some Furbies pushed her into the wall.

Colette obtained the title: Furbyphobic. Reads: I hate Furbies, they WILL take over the world.

Outside, Frank explained to the friends that Desians invaded the Martel Temple, where they put marker moustaches on anyone in sight, and taking them to the Furby Store, where Furbies raised them to combat the evil Oven Mitt.

"Where's Phaidra?" Colette asked.

"She's doing lame kung-fu to fight the Desians," replied Frank.

After random battles, the threesome made it to the temple, where they saw Anonymous Pastor die, then fought two Whip Masters with mohawks that would shame a Goth (no offense). Then the WAY too fat Vidarr came out, and the friends were nearly KO'D when a mercenary by the name of ? showed up, and blocked the finishing blow and helped them out. After Colette sliced off Vidarr's IV of Slim-Fast, he exploded. Literally. The mercenary explained he was Kratos. He had a large bag of sugar in a backpack he had. Colette snooped and found it. Bad. Colette hid lots of sugar in her sandwich Lloyd made for her. Sugar rush in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"YAY SUGAR! NOW I CAN COMPENSATE F0R MY LOW HP!" cried Colette.

End Chapter 1

Thank you for reading, now review. Thank you. Reviews are cashable, and I need money! O.O


	2. SUGAR IS GOOD!

Seems a bit soon for an update, but whatever. Thank you, Zeldafan422 for your review. Now, we left off after combating Vidarr. I do not own Tales of Symphonia, however much I want to, or iPods, and the beginning is my schoolmate's trademark, I don't. Note: I am working at a Blake Shelton Concert August 11, so no updates.

Without further ado, I present: the second chapter!

Chapter 2, SUGAR IS GOOD!

"So like, I was so crazy, that they put me in a little room, and it was really soft. And under that soft stuff was concrete, and under that concrete was dirt, and in the dirt there are worms; and worms make me crazy, so yeah!" said Colette, sugar frenzied.

"Do you have earplugs?" Genis asked Kratos.

"Hmm? No," Kratos replied, busy with his iPod.

"We're gonna die!" Genis started crying (That is his low HP saying, by the way).

"I know what to do!" Lloyd said. He stuck a gigantic jawbreaker into Colette's mouth.

"Lloyd has a BRAIN?" Genis cried, stupefied (a rhyme!).

"..." was all Colette could say.

"That jawbreaker must be huge!" Kratos said.

"Lloyd," Genis said.

"Yeah?" Lloyd replied.

"YOU AREAN IDIOT! JAWBREAKERS ARE JUST HARDENED SUGAR!" Genis yelled.

"OWW! Genis! Why did you have to use Fireball?" At that moment, the author WeryJack appeared and posted a "Hang in There" sign with a kitten hanging on a rope not too far from the ground. Pow! Whap! Boom! A lame cartoon appeared, with two socks attacking each other with kendamas.

The sign was eventually removed. After finding the Sorcerer's Ring, and killing Colette's new friend, Rocky, the foursome broke the barrier, where they met Remiel, with a bunch of socks in his hand. He liked socks. "Hey, I just found where all the socks go! Behind the dryer! Oh, oh boy, um, you did not hear those last two sentences, and the things in my hand that look like socks are um, maps! Yeah! So we of Cruxis bestow the Tower of Salvation on Tethe'a... um, Sylvarant. Bye!"

After the event at the altar, Colette and Genis played tag while Kratos listened to his iPod and Lloyd listened close to his ear. After one hour, Colette had a sugar crash and Kratos already listened to every song on his iPod. So they left. Lloyd and Genis followed, but were stopped by Raine and her friend, Bob.

"Bob, sit this one out, 'kay?" Raine said to the inanimate battle axe. Raine spanked Genis' sorry ass black and blue, "You next, Lloyd," Raine kicked Lloyd so hard he hit the opposite wall of the temple. The two friends, wanting to avoid more abuse, ran away.

End Chapter 2

Sorry it was so short. It's 11:00 P.M. where I am. Review, I still need more money!


	3. I like Marble cake!

Ok, the third chapter. Wow, am I moving fast or what? Anyway, thank you for reviews. Every time you don't click on "review", a kitten dies. :o Oh, and you can be in the story if you review. Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrighted game from Namco, Tales of Symphonia, even if I do have a copy of it, I... **PLEASE STAND BY**. Zelos, a.k.a. MHP (Most Hated Person)said, "WeryJack does not own anything other than his mind, however twisted and cameo loving it may be."

I like Marble cake!

Arriving in the village, the nearly dead half-elf and human limped through Iselia to Colette's house, where they heard the mayor (a.k.a. Mr. BigAss) speaking to the Brunels.

"Ok, then I, mayor of Iselia..." started the Mayor (wow, you are probably thinking they should have given him a better name, because I do).

"Thanks for the jawbreaker earlier, Lloyd!" Colette was barely moving. That's why sugar is bad, kids, so don't be a Brunel, be smart. Eat responsibly.

"Colette, um, can I come on the journey?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, here, it's a small thank-you," Phaidra said. _Obtained Training Manual_. Lloyd obtained the title: Regifter. Reads: What the hell am I gonna do with this?

"It's just that..." Colette started.

"Oh, okay," Lloyd replied. Genis and Lloyd went outside, when Colette stopped them.

"Please wait!" Colette said, then fell on her poor, poor ass (you have to feel sorry for her, ya know?).

"Here, Colette, I made my famous cookies, and they are sugar free, so you won't crash, like today," Genis said.

"Thanks! Lloyd, um, you promised to make me a necklace, right?"

"Yeah, it's almost done," Lloyd said.

"Okay, I'll come over tonight to pick it up," Colette said.

"Lloyd, how will you finish it? You have the work ethic of a Q-Tip," Genis stated.

"True, but I'll start as soon as I get home." Lloyd retorted.

"Can I come part of the way with you?" Genis asked.

"Sure," Lloyd answered.

"Okay, but can we stop at my house so I can pick up my stuff?" asked Genis.

"Fine with me," Lloyd stated.

The two went into Iselia Forest, where Genis told Lloyd his stop was the ranch. After finding everyone's favorite cake, Marble, (Ha, me funny!) an elderly woman talked to Genis.

"Hey old hag, get back here, we're taking you to the Furby Store!" Said a Desian. I want to call him Todd, but his real name is Benny.

After equipping Moon Boots, the two cheesily climbed up the cliff, where Genis cast the new spell, Cake Blast, on the Desians attacking her. The three Desians were pounded with slices of pound cake weighing 50 pounds each. After the spell, the two living Foot Soldiers searched for Lloyd. But Genis, being a stupid KLUTZ, falls onto the ground.

"Owwww," was the one word that I could force Genis to say without upping the rating.

"What was that?" said Benny (Desian).

After Lloyd creamed Benny and Justin, the two friends headed their seperate ways. After a little feud between Dirk and Lloyd, which people in Tethe'alla could have heard, Colette, Kratos, Raine, and Genis paid a visit to the home of the feuders. After a touching moment with Colette, interrupted by Raine and Bob, Lloyd finished the necklace and went to bed.

The next day, Genis came and yelled at Lloyd. After apologizing and eventually saying to Genis, "I will worship the Skippy peanut butter," Lloyd and Genis left for Iselia, where the two read Colette's letter, and then Desians began destroying the village with Go-Karts and Skippy Peanut Butter Bars (Those things are GROSS!). After the two helped the townspeople, they saw a cyclops-like monster.

Boss Battle

Lloyd, Genis vs ?

To start, Lloyd just ran up and hacked at the monster like a psychotic moron, while Genis had enough brain to block some of the blows and run away to cast Fireball and Cake Blast, while Lloyd just stood there. He was on Manual, and WeryJack was too bored to switch him to auto, until he was near death. The battle didn't go any better, even after they used gels, so Genis concentrated, and cast Fanta Wave. The four flavors of soda obliberated ?.

End Battle.

"Run, run, Genis, Lloyd, before the Oven Mitt engulfs you..." Said Marble.

"Marble, nooooooooooo!" Genis cried, "You were gonna make me a cake! Waaaaaaaaaah!"

"Look what you've done!" yelled the Mayor. "You've made the Oven Mitt kill half the damn village!"

"I'm sorry..." Lloyd began.

"You think you can make it all better by apologizing? My wife, Ug, has been killed!" (Okaaaay...).

After that weirdness session, the two were banned from the village, and Mayor filed a divorce (He needs a NAME, Namco!).

Genis obtained the title: I like cake! Reads: It's amazing how much you like cake, considering it makes you fat.

The two left the village, and were stopped by Noishe, who handed Lloyd an extremely thick envelope. After learning about CAKEX gems, the two walked to the House of Salvation, where they spent the night. Of course, Lloyd had to burn off part of Genis' hair, causing a fire.

"Damn it! Get out!" Yelled someone in the building. The two left the property, stifling a laugh.

End Chapter Three

If you want to be in my story, just e-mail me (you can view it on my profile, just click on my pen name, include your pen name in your e-mail, and a proper time as well as a personality for your character). And remember, review, or a kitten dies.

Colette: "Isn't that inhumane?"

Me: "Yup, but I don't make the rules, I just follow 'em".


	4. The First Mob of Fans!

To start, we have a guest in this chapter! (Cast sweatdrops).

Colette: Oh! How many kitties did people save last chapter?

WeryJack: Two. And Blade Liger Master and Zeldafan422 saved them. (Colette hugs reviewers).

BLM (Me lazy): Gah! I WANT KRATTY! (Massive sweatdrops and black swirly thingies.)

Kratos: Someone HELP! Oh, and WeryJack owns nothing. No! Not the sock, ANYTHING but that!

CENSORED FOR PROTECTION OF CHILDREN'S MINDS

The First Mob of Fans!

After Lloyd and Genis exited the crispy House of Salvation, the two wandered the savannah to reach the desert and entering Triet. There, the two looked at a suspicious looking hole with the words 'Shape of the Chosen. She's hole-y!'. Then, the two went to the tent of a fortuneteller, where an authoress (please be female, BLM) exited with the words 'I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE KRATTY!' on her shirt.

"Oh! It's you!" she said, a hint of humor in her tone. "Go on a date with me. I kidnapped your hot friend, Kratos."

"You did WHAT?" Lloyd cried, in a dazed tone. "Fine, but I want to see him."

"NOPE!"

"Fine, I'll go," Lloyd said, defeated.

"Good... be here at... 8:00, got it?" BLM said, grinning like she just won the lottery.

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

After the Desians found Lloyd and Genis, where the two were BOTH (remember, BOTH) thrown into a cell. After stunning the guard with the Sorcerer's Ring, Lloyd rescued Genis from his cell, where they saved on WeryJack brand Save Circles (patent pending). After getting back their equipment, the two went into the room with the floating orb and two machines that looked like Legos. After they went through the tedious area, the two made it to the main office, where Botta attacked, and Colette and Raine burst in, where they defeated Botta, then left the base.

"Where's Kratos?" Lloyd asked Raine.

"He's been kidnapped," Raine said.

"It's almost 8:00!" Lloyd said, "We have to find Blade Liger Master and take her on a date to get him back!"

After the date, the four rescued Kratos. He was covered in lipstick all over his face. Lloyd almost laughed his head off, but was silent. He knew Kratos was lethal. The friends headed to the Triet Ruins, where they were ambused by fangirls, then were forced to spend the night in the (miraculously) rebuilt House of Salvation, where there was at least 5 fangirls in the same hallway. The manager confiscated Genis' kendama, though, so no more Fireball. :(

End Chapter 4

Weryjack: So, Raine, what's with Bob?

Raine: Um, he's my best friend, and I love him because he is nice to me and helps me hurt people who go near ruins.

Weryjack: Okaaaaaaaaay... well, review, or, you know the drill; a kitten dies. :( Oh, and review, so I can include you. ;) So, remember, Kratos does not like socks, and I will be busy organizing Yuan's vacation from fangirls, so don't ask for "Yuanny" yet!


	5. Pyromania!

I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I have been sick all week, ready to throw up, with tension headaches. Now I worship ibuprofen. But we're off topic, we're supposed to screw up ToS, so let's start.

WeryJack: Hmm... who will do the disclaimer this time? (Cast tries to run, but WeryJack paralyzes them.) GENIS!

Genis: Fine. WeryJack owns nothing, and he will give out a secret surprise scene between the characters if he gets 10 reviews.

WeryJack: Good, go get a cookie. I need better help.

Pyromania!

The five left Triet and headed to the Seal of Fire. On the way, they fought Thieves that did not even go after them. Lame. Arriving at the seal, the group found a weird stone. Colette said that it reminded her of cheeseburgers, so she touched it while Raine was glomping the magic stone and fell into the ruin.

"I'm okay," she said.

"Dammit!" Genis swore under his breath. WeryJack appeared and placed duct tape on Genis' mouth. What a dirty mouth.

After lighting the torches, and Lloyd's ass, Genis was bored. Then they walked into the seal room.

BOSS BATTLE

Colette, Genis, Kratos, Lloyd VS Ktugach, Ktugachlingx2

Colette used Ray Thrust as a diversion so she could kiss Lloyd, then Lloyd "accidently" hit her with his Wooden Blade. Kratos did everything, doing Demon Fang to Double Demon Fang. Genis alternated casting Aqua Edge on the enemies, and Fire Ball on Lloyd. Lloyd, however, had SuperFireBallresisting armor on, and Genis stopped casting anything on Lloyd after being torched multiple times with his own spell. Kratos sliced the final enemy, killing it.

Remiel appeared. "Damn it, why can't Pronyma do this?" Genis heard him and whacked Remiel with his kendama, then cast Explosive Lance, his hybrid I made up. Remiel handed Colette a pair of butterfly wings he ripped off of a butterfly (what else?).

"I hate you daddy!" Colette screamed. She liked butterflies as much as Genis liked fire. And Genis cooked using Fire Ball spells every night. He liked FIRE!

"Fine, take the damn wings so you can revive... oh no! Bye!" He said, almost revealing the entire plot. The group left where Colette got hives so bad her face was really puffy. She couldn't taste a thing. Even Genis' Fire Ball Coffee (Patented by Sage Mages.) tasted like water. Without sugar. The HORROR!

Colette went for a walk while everyone was laughing at Lloyd getting his ass burned off from Genis' Fire Ball spell. Colette thought about the day, and then the hit she sustained from Lloyd's Wooden Blade made her black out as she saw an image of Lloyd getting torched by Fire Ball.

End chapter 5

This was more Colette's POV, but I tried not to, so review, or a kitten dies and you don't get a surprise! 8 o )


	6. Special: Hide and Seek

Ok, for 13 reviews, I have a special surprise for you! It takes place in the inn after the group breaks the Seal of Fire, then travels to Triet (It was the only thing that would fit). It will be a short hide-and-seek chapter, but it will be funny, trust me. Ok, your reviews are shown to your favorite celebrity, then they send you a positive e-mail. OOOOOOOOOOH! AND Lloyd becomes less of a dumbass if you review

Me: Yay! Disclaimer! Now, it's... KRATOS! (Fangirls flood around him)

Kratos: WeryJack owns nothing. (Fangirls sigh)

Special Chapter: 6

"You're it Lloyd!" Genis called as he ran off to hide.

"Oh, come on!" Lloyd yelled. He counted to twenty while the others ran off.

Lloyd finished counting then looked behind the sofa. Nobody was there. He headed for the place between the stairs, where he found Raine freaking out over a jug of water. Why was she scared? It was only half full of giant cockroaches (I live in an upper Midwest state, so I have never seen a single roach my entire life, so just fill in the details. Sorry I'm so sketchy!) "Gotcha!" Lloyd said, having found Raine whimpering in a corner as a butterfly came close.

Lloyd went up the stairs, and looked in their room. He saw Genis' suitcase was twisting and turning like Deja Vu at Six Flags Great America. He unzipped it and found Genis. "Gotcha!" Lloyd said, as Genis headed to the lobby to join Raine. Lloyd looked in Colette's room and heard a faint drumming. He looked in the closet and saw some blankets were moving. Like something was under them... Lloyd pulled off the covers and found Colette trying to get comfortable. "Found you!" Lloyd said as Colette went downstairs to join the Sages. "Hmm... that leaves Kratos,"

Lloyd went downstairs and checked his room. He found Kratos sleeping. "Found you!" Lloyd yelled in Kratos' ear on purpose, making him roll off the bed and hit his head on the floor. Lloyd laughed and ran away.

Lloyd obtained the title: Dumbass to anger Kratos. Reads: You dumbass! Now he's going to decapitate you!

The group left the inn to head to Palmacoasta by way of Izoold by way of the Ossa Trail.

END THE SPECIAL CHAPTER

Now, Sheena will be VERY creepy. You'll see in the next chapter how creepy. ;)

Me: Review so Lloyd won't be a dumbass!

Lloyd: WHAT? I'm a dumbass?

Me: Look at your new title, the disclaimer, and the line above your last text box.\

Lloyd: Oh. HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? (Lloyd comes after author as he sends Lloyd back into story)

Me: Wow. He DID take his 'Make me less of a dumbass' pills today, right?


	7. Okaaaaaaaaaaaay

I'm sorry about leaving for so long, but I have had so many things to do with school you guys (and girls) slipped from my mind. Chapter 6. Sheena surprise.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Annie is my friend's cat, and she IS psycho unless it's snowing. Then she's "frisky".

Just one thing: what IS Sheena going to be? BTW a hagfish is a jawless fish that enters another fish's insides and sucks them out.

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Leaving the campground, Lloyd took his party to the Ossa Trail. Genis asked, "Why are you so stupid Lloyd, do you have a hagfish inside you?"

"No, just food poisoning."

"How did you get salmonella? Eat raw chicken? Or did Psycho Raine just dump water on your head?"

"Who would have a salmon in their body?" Lloyd inquired.

"Forget it, you can only read at a four-year-old level," Genis remarked. Nearing the trail, they camped, then left again in the morning. Entering the trail, Colette spotted a lever.

"Shiny! Shiny!" she shrieked.

All of a sudden, a woman with Annie, AKA Psycho Kitty, dropped from a ledge. Annie blew towards Colette, the woman at her heels. Colette fell over and knocked down the lever.

"SHEENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" growled Annie.

"I love you Genis!" cried Kratos. Genis inched away, readying his escape.

"How much DID that girl make him drink?" Raine questioned. Heading up the trail, the party spotted a save circle. They sat there for an hour, Genis always inching away from Kratos...

At the base of the mountain, Sheena and Annie confronted the group. "I hate you! I only love my mom, Tasha!" Annie snarled.

Sheena, Annie VS Lloyd, Colette, Raine, Genis

Out: Kratos, because he is as straight as a circle

Annie attacked Genis, doing -1 damage. "Yay!" Genis cried, "Thanks!" Sheena gave him paper cuts and knocked him down. "WHY?!?" he cried. Working together, Colette and Lloyd spun around and KO'd Annie and Sheena.

"We'll get you!" Sheena cried, escaping.

"Bye bye!" Colette childishly called.

End of chapter

Don't judge me, I just got back from doing ALL INFORMATION PIECES (I'm still doing them!), and my traumitizing neighbors.


	8. In which Lloyd gets smarter

Hi everyone! I'm back, and I am REALLY

sorry I couldn't update, my Mom deleted Wordpad, anyway, everyone is going to Izoold. I am going to Florida for Spring Break, my first time in an airplane! And my birthday was March 5. This time, Raine does the disclaimer!

Raine: WeryJack does not own anyone in the story except any OC's that might come up. And I made a special cake for you! (people run away in terror) WAAAAAAH! Nobody likes my cooking!

Anyway, chapter 9

In which Lloyd's IQ drops even more

The group left the Ossa Trail, and they encountered Izoold. Lyla was glomping Max so he would deliver a letter to Aifread, and Lloyd's IQ of 37 led him to her.

"I think you are hotter than Colette," he said, Colette then hit him with shiny sharp chakrams, and Lloyd lost enough blood to boost his IQ to 100. Lloyd blacked out and died, and Kratos gave Lloyd

a life bottle and killed him again until they ran out of Life Bottles. Then they bought more and sailed to Palmacosta.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T, guess what it means to me!" sang Genis because he was bored on the sea. Raine threw up over the side. Oh yeah, Aretha Franklin is a great singer. W00T for Aretha!!! Cyndi Lauper appeared and sprinkled magic music dust on Colette.

"Girls just wanna have fuh un! Wa ha how! Just wanna have funnnn!" she sang as she kissed Lloyd.

"Ok, enough song kids," Raine said as they pulled into Palmacosta.

"AWWWWWW!" Genis and Colette whined for 30.238706 seconds, then got over it.

As Colette's klutziness made her spill a Palma Potion, she went to the cafeteria. There, she wasn't the one who was serving. Genis was dressed in a waiter outfit, because as the manager put it, he was 'so damn cute' in it. Lloyd laughed until Genis used Lightning of PWNAGE (Indignation) on Lloyd. Lloyd lost approximately 2,336 brain cells for his mistake (2 thousand 336 brain cells). His IQ remained intact however, and now he could multiply digits in his head to the 12th power.

Genis did well on the waiter job, and received the title: _College Dropout. _It reads: Well, it wasn't grades, just not enough money. And now I only make 50,000 Gald a month. They returned the Palma Potion to the imposters, and headed off to the Government building.

Dorr was there, and he said he gave the Sacred Book of Holy Stuff to a blonde called Yggdrasill Femboy. The group headed to Hakonesia peak, recalling they heard that Yggdrasill was planning to sell it for femboy magazines and sadistical videos of Chosens going through the Regeneration journey. They headed off to the FAR AWAY mountain, ready for anything.

Koton was giving pass coupons away, when the group examined them, they expired 20 years ago. So Raine drop kicked him and broke his nose and he gave them a free pass instead of for 100,000,000 Gald. GO RAINE! WOOT!

So they headed to Thoda Geyser on the rickety old washtubs, Raine threw up again. She kissed the ground and threw dirt over herself to make sure she hadn't died and was on solid ground. She was overjoyed, then she saw the water. "Ohhh, I think I'm gonna fall over," she complained, and the group let her explore the area, she found an oracle stone. Colette pressed it, and a cold walkway of YUMMY chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream appeared. They entered the temple, solved puzzles, killed evil fishes named Dan, Michael, and Ian, and Remiel appeared.

"I hate this, but now, you will be able to... ah... hear and see better!" he called as he examined a script. Colette prayed, they left, and Sheena was blocked by Noishe.

Colette fell over, then the camp scene, and Lloyd tried to ask out Colette, but she refused, and batted him off. She was depressed all night, unable to sleep or taste her favorites, shortcake and beef stew. She counted the number of grains of salt in a handful of sand, and morning brought a new day for the author to mess up.

Chapter 9 done

I know it wasn't long, but I need to practice my writing, and I hope to update again soon. Review everyone, I will give you your favorite food, a Nintendo Wii, and a PS3 if you do! (Maybe)


End file.
